


Close

by loudspeakr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ficlet, Light Angst, Multi, just a skosh of pining!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudspeakr/pseuds/loudspeakr
Summary: Rhett thinks they're best friends. He should know better.





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing written for the ['drabble for charity'](https://thegreyhenley.tumblr.com/post/164340668947/bymb-in-action) challenge on Tumblr.

“Don’t you see it?” Rhett already knows what he’s being asked, but he asks for elaboration anyway. “You guys… you know what, forget it.”

“No, come on. Tell me.”

He’s met with a thoughtful pause, sees the turning of cogs behind his girl’s eyes. “You and Link are close, ain’t ya.”

The lack of a questioning tone isn’t lost on him. “He’s my best friend, ever since first grade.”

“Yeah, I know.”

He lets it sit for a minute. She’s disappointed, he’s not sure what by just yet, but her voice is aching with it. He hears her sigh beside him.

“Are we ever gonna be like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like me being able to hug you in public.” She turns to look at him. “Like you goin’ to buy me popcorn at the movies. Like you wantin’ to come see me, soon as you’re done with basketball practise. Like you lettin’ me through a door before yourself, like you let  _him_  through first, like –”

His eyes bug wide, but she doesn’t let up, not now that she’s started.

“Like y’all laughin’ at some funny joke I don’t get and you won’t tell me. How y’all’re always goin’ off on one of your little adventures and you just assume I wanna stay home and wait for the two o’ you to come back. How… you look at him.”

It goes quiet, she goes quiet, and Rhett doesn’t know what to say.

“You look at him like you wanna be lookin’ at him forever.”

“He’s my best friend,” he tells her again – because what else is there? What else is there to it?

She reaches for his hand then, traces a finger over a line on his palm before taking it in hers. Her eyes are soft and kind now, and she presses a kiss to the back of his hand. 

“Exactly.”


End file.
